1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Injection-Locked Oscillators (ILOs).
2. Background Information
A type of oscillator referred to as an Injection-Locked Oscillator (ILO) involves a first oscillator, often referred to as a master oscillator, and a second oscillator, often referred to as a slave oscillator. Energy from the master oscillator is coupled into the slave oscillator in such a way that the oscillating frequency of the slave oscillator is a desired integer multiple or sub-multiple of the oscillating frequency of the master oscillator. ILOs see many uses including uses in clock signal generation and in clock distribution. In some examples, the master oscillator is a Voltage-Controlled Oscillator (VCO) that is part of a Phase-Locked Loop (PLL). The slave oscillator is injection-locked to the master and supplies a clock signal of a desired frequency to other circuitry.